elemental_warriors_defenders_of_the_solar_systemfandomcom-20200213-history
Legend Griffin Destroyer
Legend Griffin Destroyer - Elbert Kongo's bey is a special one that can spin both left & right in the Beystadium with the Majestic Calibur Sabers team in Europe. This bey battle against Dragoon Cyclone in the final round and lost. This bey is have passed down in Elbert royal family from generations to generations. the parts: Bit Chip: Legend Griffin Elemental Attack Ring: Griffin Changer -this attack ring is average in battle, there are four spikes with four triangular-like shape curved protrusions behind the wings. The parts can be change from Defense mode to counter mode. Weight Disk: Eight Balance Spin Gear: SG Left / Right - It is a special spin gear that can use both left & right EZ Launchers to launch the bey in right spin or left spin. Element Blade Base: Griffin Sharp Base - The tip of the base is semi-flat with a very extra sharp on the tip part, The movement pattern exhibited when launched straight into a BeyStadium is best suited for Endurance purposes. However, when launched on a slant it begins to move in a circular attack-type pattern.Than, for very little friction between the Beyblade and the Stadium surface which helps maintain high spin velocity. This offers very little movement and as such offers no Attack potential. There are four spike of each corner of the E.B.B. In the Book Series: The mode changes: Right spin in Defense mode - As Legend Griffin Destroyer spin in the right, it defense mode of the Elemental Attack Ring block any opponent's attack. Right spin in Counter mode - As Legend Griffin Destroyer spin in the right, it use the counter parts for rapid attack movement in the stadium and the move: Attracting Eye Forces of Medusa. Left Spin in Defense mode - As Legend Griffin Destroyer spin in the left, it's defense power go up by 4x times stronger to reflect any attacks. Left Spin in Counter mode - As Legend Griffin Destroyer spin in the left, the attack power increased 5x & make it to use Gravity Wind Brave Swords or Wing Navy Excalibur Dagger. Special Attack Move: Wing Navy Excalibur Dagger - While Griffin Destroyer is in left spin counter mode, it's create four gravity swords made of wind to attack with massive powers in 5x times. Gravity Wind Brave Swords - This move left Legend Griffin Destroyer to make mini gravity wind dagger like arrows & fire them at the opponents in the beystadium. Attracting Eye Forces of Medusa - This technique, let Griffin Destroyer to create a wave of gravity wind on the opponents movements in the stadium, while in Right spin counter mode. The image / Galleries: E.Ws Legend G.D front.png|Legend Griffin Destroyer (Front) E.Ws Lg. Destroyer mode part.png|Legend Griffin Destroyer's Switch Parts E.Ws Lg. Destroyer.png|Legend Griffin Destroyer designs Legend Griffin Ds Pts.png|Legend Griffin Destroyer pts E.Ws Lg Destroyer.png This bey is a good combination of Gravity Destroyer / Perseus' spin change abilities & Griffoloyn's Shaped parts in the battle tournament & can to switch it;s spin directions to use a new skill on it's opponents. Category:E.Ws Beyblade series